1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid state image pickup apparatus and, more particularly, to a solid state image pickup apparatus having a plurality of photoelectric transducer elements each having a capacitor electrode on a control electrode region of a corresponding semiconductor transistor.
The present invention also relates to a solid state image pickup apparatus for selectively reading out a plurality of sensor signals and, more particularly, to a solid state image pickup apparatus capable of eliminating unnecessary components such as variations in dark signals and drive noise.